


Hand puppet

by Elizaveta_Kiselyova



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova
Summary: How Freddy hated his new puppet bon-bon! But Bon-bon just wants to please him and become at least just a buddy .
Relationships: Bon-Bon/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

... Funtime Freddie was in a pretty good mood just today. When the show was canceled and he could do whatever he wanted.

Secretly from the guards and mechanics, of course.

He was so well-adjusted that he didn't even tease Funtime Foxy about her appearance.

... Freddie, having nothing to do, sat on his stage, thinking about something of his own.

The mood was good, but there was nothing to do and he was just bored.

Suddenly, Freddie heard a familiar melody and the creak of metal.

It was Ballora.

Circling, almost humanly, she approached Freddie.

"Hello, Ballora," he said when the ballerina was at his side. Her plates glittered in the dark

"Do you know what I found out? "

Freddie turned to her and listened to her.

"We'll get a new animatronic! "

"What for? Do they miss four animatronics? " asked Freddie.

"He'll be small," Ballora explained, " and he'll be your puppet!" It'll be fun.

"A puppet?" Freddie said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with his hand — " So I can do whatever I want with it?

"

— Then it's another conversation altogether!" "When will it be delivered?" asked Freddy.

"Well," Ballora opened her ever-closed eyes, which she rarely opened, and sat down next to Freddie with light movements that were not typical of a robot, " They say he'll be brought in tomorrow before our matinee show."

"Ballora, eh, Ballora," Freddie put his head in the ballerina's lap, " Is he also a boy?"

"Yes," Ballora said, making herself comfortable so that Freddie could lie down better.

"Well, say something more about him!" "What's he like?" asked Freddie.

She patted the animatronic's head and took off his top hat.

"Well, tell me, Ballora," Freddie smiled slyly — " You're so good, so kind…

"Freddie, you flatter me," Ballora giggled coquettishly, " He'll be a rabbit and small, with pink eyes and a red bow tie like yours." They say he's very nice.

"Oh, he must be really nice," Freddie said, " I already like him."

"At least that's what I've been told," Ballora said, patting Freddie's head, " maybe he'll be different."…

***

Before the morning show, the animatronics were prepared very carefully, checking whether everything was fine with them.

Freddie sat on his stage and waited for the mechanic to take him to the general stage.

"Well, hey, buddy," the mechanic said, coming up to Freddie. "What is it?" he asked.

"Without a hand?» Freddie thought to himself, "What did he mean...?" and looked down at his hands.

With the left hand, everything was as usual, but the right hand…

"What happened to my arm?" Freddie exclaimed, looking in horror at the empty space where his hand had been. In its place, it was just a smooth spot.

The mechanic was hardly surprised at this exclamation, as he and Freddie talked often and they became quite good friends.

"This is the place for your new friend," the mechanic said.

"My hand," Freddie whimpered, " I thought it was going to be a real puppet." Well, the one on the ropes.

"Freddie," the man sat down on the stage next to the animatronic and began to pat the poor friend's metal shoulder comfortingly, " When you see Bon-bon, you will immediately understand that it was worth it.

"But ... Mike," Freddie whined, " how come?" 

"Bon-bon — here's your hand!" Mike tried to console him — " He'll be even better!"

\- Really? Freddie sniffed.

Michael jumped off the stage, picked up a small box from a special cart, and placed it carefully next to Freddie.

"Is he there?" the animatronic asked.

Michael carefully opened the box and pulled out a miniature animatronic rabbit.

It was almost exactly what Freddie had imagined it to be: a red bow, blue metal and plastic, painted cheeks.

Bon-bon did not move; his head was lowered, and his eyes were closed.

Michael took the doll and impaled it on Freddie's arm, twirling Bon-bon in place as if to fasten it to the unfortunate hand.

Bon-bon opened his eyes and looked around. He looked first at Mike and then at Freddie and pursed his ears.

"Where am I?" Bon-bon squeaked.

"You're home," Mike said, patting the rabbit on the head — "I'm Mike, and he — - Michael nodded at Freddie -" is your friend." Call him Funtime Freddie or just Freddie.

"A friend?" Bon-bon looked at the bear. He leaned forward to put his arms around Freddie's face. He did it.

But Freddie unhooked the new "friend" from the muzzle.

Bon-bon was not offended.

"Time for the stage, boys," Michael said, and Freddie obediently climbed down from his stage, leaning on one arm.

***

"Can't wait to meet you!" - Baby sang and from her voice all the children, from little to big, were delighted and clapped loudly. She sang one of her most popular songs, which everyone in Hurricane knew and loved very much.

Ballora's performance was also very popular, but not only for children, but also for adults. She whirled and jumped merrily with the ease of a little girl. She had no trouble bending her back so that her head reached the floor; she had excellent posture and stretching.

The children also liked the Funtime Foxy: she told stories and played with the children, as if she were not a robot, but a real babysitter.

Freddie, came on stage, and the children fell silent, staring at him in surprise, until one of the girls gasped in delight.

"It's a rabbit!" The boy shouted.

\- Little rabbit!

\- What a cutie! "the children were allowed to climb up on stage and examine Freddie.

"Kids, do you want me to tell you..." the animatronic began, but stopped when he realized that no one was listening to him.

All the attention was glued to Bon-bon, who became shy and began to cover his face with his paws, hiding his eyes, which was more touching to the children.

Michael, at the request of the audience, unhooked Bon-bon from Freddie's hand.

The rabbit crawled to the children and one, a girl, under Mike's supervision, took the animatronic and began to hug him.

Freddie was offended that he was not paid attention to and he just went backstage, finally turning around, looking at Bon-bon with hatred in his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Freddie thought that Bon-bon would soon get tired of the children and they would only play with him.

But that didn't happen.

Not in a day, not in a week, not in another week, and not even in a month.

The children strengthened their attachment to Bon-bon and the puppet was brought to the stage without Freddie, who at that time was sitting in the wings and waiting for his hour when he would be remembered.

Freddie was so offended by the audience that he stopped going on stage in general and Bon-bon was brought by the security guard Michael.

The rest of the Funtime animatronics did not take offense at Bon-bon — they had enough popularity for everyone.

Bon-bon often asked to play with Freddie, but he, to put it mildly, refused and walked away.

When everyone "went to bed" Bon-bon would lie down next to Freddie, but the animatronic would push him away and Bon-bon would just sit in the corner without charging.

One day, after all, Freddie couldn't stand it.

"Bon-bon —" he went over to the rabbit, who was sitting on the table playing with nuts and screws, " Do you want to play?"

"What are we going to play? " he asked happily.

Freddie putting a Bon-bon on his arm, and say:

"the game is called Bumblebee Flight.— You're flying, and you have to hit something."

— What for? "

"It's more fun this way," Freddie said, and held out his Bon-bon hand, " Ready?

"No..." 

Bon-bon released his arm with a loud snap and flew off into the darkness.

"If he don't run it far, I'll definitely break it," Freddie decided.

... Bon-bon flew all the way to the Funtime Foxy stage, which was closer to the "Part & Service" room. 

Foxy was able to catch Bon-bon at the last moment before he hit the wall.

"Foxy!" "And I'm playing with Freddie!" cried Bon-bon joyfully

What are you playing? . - the animatronic raised an eyebrow — - "Break your head"?

\- Almost like that! 

—It's clear, Foxy took Bon-bon under her arm and walked over to Freddie.

\- Freddie! " she snarled. Her face plates opened menacingly, revealing a complex endoskeleton, "Why are you doing this to Bon-bon?!

" He agreed, " Freddie calmly replied.

"Yeah," Bon — bon piped up.

— Look at me, - the plates closed and Foxy came closer — - One more time — and you will be left without a second hand, go it?! 

\- I understood, I understood.

Foxy was gone.

"I want more," Bon — bon said softly, " more flying."

Freddy put the animatronic back on his arm and repeated the procedure.

"Finally, I'm alone," Freddie thought to himself, and left the "Part & Service. to walk to his stage. — It makes my head ache — " he said aloud.

As soon as he reached his stage, someone touched him.

Bon-bon patted the animatronic's metal knee.

Freddy leaned down and, to his delight, noticed that there was a small crack in Bon-bon's forehead, but realized that Bon-bon was not lost or broken.

\- What a healthy game! - the puppet screeched, - Let's play some more?

"No!" I'm tired of you! "When are you going to break your head?" shouted Freddy. I'm sick of you already! Do you hear me?

— But what did I do?" Bon-bon asked softly, wiping his nose with a paw.

\- Born! That's what you did!

\- But… I am not to blame for this... I was made by a wonderful person, he put kindness and responsiveness, almost a soul, in me, what did I do?

— You're just so ... cute!" Freddie blurted out, " Beautiful!" The very standard of Attractiveness! Everyone loves you now, but I've been abandoned! You… Such a small… You don't even know how to joke, let alone entertain children! The animatronic closed his eyes and turned away.

"Freddie," Bon-bon said, patting the bear's knee, which was all he'd ever done before, " I didn't know. Let's... let's be together? I mean, to make the kids laugh, to perform with the others, eh?

— Leave me alone, — Freddie jerked his knee and went into the "Part & Service" , leaving Bon-bon alone.

... The next morning, Bon-bon disappeared.


End file.
